Un jour comme les autres
by Tori Aoshiro
Summary: Recueil de one-shot plus ou moins en rapport les uns avec les autres, se passant dans un UA où les gemmes sont des lycéennes. 3ème chapitre : Le labyrinthe aquatique. Lors de son premier cours de natation, Peridot s'aperçoit qu'il lui manque un accessoire crucial : des lunettes de piscine à sa vue.
1. La demoiselle à lunettes

\- La demoiselle à lunettes - [Amedot]

Peridot soupira, bougeant lentement pour trouver une position plus confortable dans l'espace exigu, tâchant de ne pas se coincer encore plus dans l'opération. Une fois son dos allongé contre le mur froid et fin, elle se laissa glisser au sol, remontant ses jambes courtes contre sa poitrine, raclant le sol avec ses talons hauts dans un bruit métallique. Elle prit le téléphone dans sa poche et ouvrit l'application dictaphone.

« Peridot, entrée 12-3-15, 15:30. Je suis coincée dans mon casier. A nouveau. » Ajouta-t-elle en grognant. « Le coupable est très probablement l'un des nombreux fauteurs de troubles qui infestent ce lycée, quoique je n'aie pas eu le temps de l'identifier. » Elle marqua une courte pause pour réévaluer la situation. « Cependant, la situation d'aujourd'hui est légèrement plus compliquée que d'habitude puisque mes outils sont dans le sac que j'ai laissé sur le sol à côté du casier. Le coupable pourrait l'avoir volé, comme il ou elle l'a fait il y a trois semaines. » Elle s'arrêta à nouveau pour réfléchir un peu. « Ma seule option est d'attendre que Professeur Diamond ait finit son travail pour la journée. Je l'appellerai et lui demanderai de me libérer. En entendant je…

\- Yo, meuf, tout va bien là-dedans ? » Surprise, Peridot faillit lâcher son téléphone en entendant la voix moqueuse à l'extérieur du casier. Une voix qu'elle connaissait un peu trop bien car la seule à laquelle elle prêtait attention lorsque l'équipe de lutte du lycée passait dans les couloirs. La panique commença à remonter dans sa poitrine comme des bulles dans une canette de soda, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'entre tous elle la laisse, ELLE, la voir dans cet état.

« Je-heu… J-je vais bien ! J'ai juste… Euh, je… » C'était mauvais, il fallait qu'elle trouve une phrase correcte. Elle entendit la voix rire bruyamment depuis l'autre côté de la porte du casier et rougit. Génial, maintenant elle était encore plus ridicule.

« Oh mon dieu, calme-toi. » dit-elle sans cesser de rire. « Aller, je vais te faire sortir. C'est quoi la combinaison ? »

« J-je… » Peridot ne savait pas quoi faire mais elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant d'aimer être prisonnière, ou de savoir comment sortir toute seule. C'était très humiliant mais elle devait accepter son aide. « 3141 » dit-elle à contrecœur. Elle entendit la serrure cliqueter et la porte s'ouvrit. Un visage bronzé encadré de cheveux d'un mauve pâle incroyablement longs apparut dans la lumière des lampes électriques du corridor. Des yeux rieurs, des joues rondes, un sourire fier et provocateur ; elle était petite et potelée, autant par abondance de muscle que de graisse, et dégageait une confiance en elle telle qu'elle ne pouvait sembler que magnifique. Amethyst, la meilleure lutteuse de l'équipe du lycée.

Elle tendit une main que Peridot prit et la tira sur ses pieds avec un sourire. « Oh, c'est toi, Peri ! Je me disais bien que je reconnaissais cette voix. » dit-elle.

Peridot ouvrit des yeux surpris derrière ses lunettes. « Tu veux dire que tu connais mon prénom ?

\- Ben ouais ! On est un peu dans la même classe, l'intellote ! » Elle rit à nouveau d'un rire qui ronflait un peu. « Et on ne peut pas oublier une je-sais-tout dans ton genre, si ? On n'entend que toi, en cours !

\- … Je suppose que c'est vrai. » dit lentement Peridot. Ses mains cherchèrent instinctivement un livre à tenir mais elle n'avait rien sur elle. Elles se tordirent devant elle, mal à l'aise d'être vides. « En tout cas, merci de m'avoir aidé.

\- T'inquiète pas, Peri, c'est rien. Et puis, c'était drôle de t'entendre faire tes notes d'intellote. » Peridot rougit davantage, à la fois gênée et agacée, et évita le regard d'Amethyst en cherchant son sac. Par chance, il était encore posé sur le sol à côté de son casier. Elle le ramassa rapidement. « Eh, t'as encore quelque chose avant la fin de la journée ?

Peridot leva les yeux, surprise par la question. « Non. Mais j'avais prévu d'aller travailler au CDI. »

« Cool ! P, G et moi on va chez Rose dans une heure, tu veux venir ? »

Un stupide espoir mêlé à de la peur et de l'incertitude remplit le cœur de Peridot. Elle se secoua mentalement, tâchant de se contrôler. « Je ne crois pas que je devrais… Je dois travailler et cela risquerait de ne pas plaire à tes amies d'avoir une invitée surprise. » Sans compter qu'elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise en la compagnie de personnes, ou de choses, ou de n'importe quoi qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les lèvres épaisses d'Amethyst se tordirent en une moue déçue.

« Oh, aller quoi, c'est une soirée révision, ça ne te changera pas beaucoup. Avec toi ce serait au moins un peu drôle ! » Peridot ne répondit pas, incertaine et presque – bon d'accord, très flattée de la proposition et de l'estime que la jeune fille semblait avoir pour elle. Amethyst roula des yeux agacés mais sourit un peu à nouveau et haussa les épaules avec détachement. « Ok, tu sais quoi ? C'est pas grave, fais comme tu le sens. On se voit plus tard, Peridot l'intellote ! » dit-elle avant de se retourner et de poursuivre son chemin dans le couloir. Peridot la regarda partir, puis se retourna vers son casier pour en changer la combinaison. Elle ne réfléchit que quelques instants avant de mettre « 1203 » en rougissant légèrement. Elle reprit alors son téléphone et ouvrit l'application dictaphone.

« Peridot, entrée 12 3 15, 15:45. Je suis sortie. Et… Amethyst sait comment je m'appelle. »


	2. Au palais de la Rose

La maison de Rose Quartz était, à son image, grande, belle et rassurante. C'était un pavillon de banlieue qui avait réussi à pousser, on ne sait comment, entre un parc à jeux et un immeuble. Des pots de fleurs aux fenêtres, dont les rideaux blancs volaient au vent comme des voiles de navire, versaient leur verdure sur le crépi beige. Du lierre et des vignes grimpantes habillaient le muret qui séparait le seuil de la rue. Le soleil mangeait la couleur des vieilles tuiles rouges du toit et des briques du palier.

Dans le jardin, derrière la maison, la fête commençait à peine. Ce n'était pas un très grand jardin, mais il était agréable. Des rosiers bien taillés poussaient sous les fenêtres et donnaient déjà leurs premiers bourgeons. Il y avait un petit potager de framboisiers et de fraisiers, dans un coin, juste devant un laurier-rose tout rond. Des marguerites, des pissenlits et d'autres fleurs sauvages que la jeune femme n'avait pas eu le cœur de couper tapissaient le gazon frais dans lequel Amethyst et Pearl arrangeaient les tables et les chaises, à l'ombre d'un platane. Ou plutôt, Pearl arrangeait, et Amethyst déplaçait sous les ordres de la perfectionniste en grognant lorsqu'elle lui demandait un énième ajustement.

« Tu sais, ça ne va pas nous tuer si les tables ne sont pas symétriques.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, c'est une question de présentation !

\- Uh, mais t'es obligée de faire ton cirque à chaque fois qu'on se retrouve ? C'est bon, on reçoit pas la reine d'Angleterre, que je sache !

\- Ca n'a rien à voir ! Enfin, j'imagine que je ne peux pas m'attendre à ce que tu comprennes… »

Amethyst grinça des dents, prête à lui renvoyer une réplique bien salée, lorsqu'elle fut coupée dans son élan par une voix douce, mais ferme.

« Ne vous battez pas, les filles, ce ne sont que des tables. » Elle apparut dans le cadre de la porte, grande et fière, deux verres vides dans chaque main. Rose portait bien son nom, avec son immense chevelure bouclée. Ses yeux de louve noire étaient noyés dans un visage poupin et souriant, tout en courbes douces et en rondeurs, à l'image de son corps. Ce jour-là, une ample robe blanche recouvrait son ventre rond comme un ballon. Elle scruta le jardin, souriante, comme à l'accoutumée. « Merci de les avoir installées.

\- Oh, mais c'est tout naturel, Rose ! » s'écria Pearl en s'empressant de venir récupérer les verres qu'elle tenait dans ses mains pour aller les poser deux à deux sur les tables.

« Garnet n'est pas encore arrivée ? » s'enquit Amethyst en s'affalant dans l'une des chaises.

Rose n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche : la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit à l'intérieur de la maison, faisant glousser la jeune femme. « On dirait que si ! Je vais ouvrir. Pearl, tu veux bien aller chercher le jus de fruit et les biscuits ?

\- Bien sûr ! » fit l'intéressée en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Rose, pour sa part, fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit avec un grand sourire. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir non pas une mais deux jeunes filles qui patientaient devant le portail.

Garnet portait sa veste en cuir, ses mitaines et ses éternelles lunettes de soleil. Son épaisse crinière noire encadrait son visage anguleux et assuré. Elle avait une main posée sur l'épaule d'une autre fille, beaucoup plus petite malgré ses semelles compensées et ses cheveux blonds en pagaille, qui n'avait pas l'air plus rassurée que cela. « Désolée d'être en retard, Peridot avait besoin d'aide pour venir jusqu'ici.

\- Non, c'est faux, je… Je ne voulais pas faire le voyage seule, c'est contre les règles de sécurité. » se défendit l'intéressée. Elle avait un livre de physique serré contre sa poitrine comme un animal en peluche et de grandes lunettes à monture verte.

« Oh, très bien ! » fit Rose, un peu surprise mais néanmoins avenante. Amethyst lui avait bien dit avoir invité une camarade mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il s'agisse de Peridot Berde, une disciple du bureau des élèves. Et Peridot ne savait pas non plus chez qui elle se rendait, au vu du regard qu'elle lui lançait.

Un silence plana quelques instants jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme s'écarte du passage. « Eh bien entrez, toute les deux.

\- Euh, en fait, Madame Quartz… » commença Peridot tandis que Garnet entrait sans plus de manières.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Peridot. » l'interrompit rapidement Rose avec un petit sourire. « Je ne suis pas professeur, ici. Tu peux m'appeler Rose. Entre vite. »

Peridot piétina nerveusement sur place pendant quelques secondes avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur sous le rire amusé de son professeur de biologie.

L'intérieur était charmant, à la fois coquet et confortable, un peu en désordre. Il y avait des napperons sur les tables et des pots de fleur sur les napperons. Les restes d'un château fort en oreillers gisaient sur le canapé. Des jarres à biscuit traînaient, çà et là, à la merci des mains gourmandes. Des instruments de musique encombraient la buanderie. Peridot ralentit en entrant dans la pièce à vivre, laissant Rose lui montrer le chemin. Elle se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse. Entrer chez un professeur, le professeur Quartz par-dessus le marché ! Elle avait l'impression d'être une rebelle rien qu'à être ici.

Des voix s'élevaient du jardin lorsque Rose et Peridot franchirent la porte arrière. Amethyst, en pleine discussion avec Garnet et Pearl, leva la tête vers elles et son regard s'illumina. « Oh, c'est pas vrai ? Peridot l'intellote est venue au final ! »

« On dirait ? » fit Peridot, gênée. Elle ne savait pas très bien où se mettre, mais elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir très longtemps. Amethyst se leva et la jeta presque rudement dans une des chaises tandis que son sac tombait sur place façon dessin-animé.

« Et moi qui croyais que j'allais encore devoir dessiner sur le cahier de Pearl pour ne pas mourir d'ennui ! » ricana la lutteuse. Peridot s'entendit pouffer de rire avec elle tandis que l'intéressée levait un visage dédaigneux, les bras élégamment croisés sur sa robe vert d'eau.

« J'ignorais que je t'ennuyais à ce point, Amethyst. » Intervint Rose en remplissant les verres de jus de fruit. Elle en tendit un à Peridot qui le prit, l'air encore un peu incrédule. La jeune fille aux cheveux mauves haussa les épaules et Rose n'insista pas. Elle s'installa dans une chaise avec un soupir de soulagement. « Bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a aujourd'hui ? Garnet, tu m'as dit que les 1ère avaient un DS de littérature, la semaine prochaine ?

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas si urgent. Je préfère continuer la trigonométrie. » Comme elle était déjà au point, Pearl se proposa pour aider sa camarade. Rose les aida à s'organiser tandis que Peridot, un peu perdue, se tournait vers Amethyst.

« Elles ne sont pas au même niveau que nous ?

\- Nan, G est en 1ère et P en Terminale.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous révisez ensemble, si vous n'avez même pas les mêmes cours ?

\- Bah, parce que c'est plus marrant ! » Peridot la regarda d'un air dubitatif et Amethyst leva un sourcil. « Tu veux dire que t'as jamais révisé avec quelqu'un d'une autre classe ? T'as déjà révisé avec quelqu'un, au moins ? »

\- Pas exactement ? » hésita Peridot. « J'ai eu un professeur particulier ? »

Amethyst la regarda pendant une seconde avant de se remettre à pouffer de rire. « Toi, t'as des trucs à apprendre, P-dot ! »

Peridot rougit, embarrassée. « Je peux juste réviser de mon côté, je n'étais pas préparée.

\- Oh, ça non ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir pour que tu m'ignores ! » Amethyst lui prit son livre des mains et le posa sur la table. « Tu allais réviser le cours sur l'électricité pour le prochain DS ?

\- Oui. » répondit Peridot.

« Ça tombe bien ! J'y ai rien compris du tout ! » Sourit Amethyst, et Peridot put littéralement sentir ses yeux se remplir d'étoiles. « On va tout revoir ensemble ! »


	3. Le labyrinthe aquatique

« Non. Non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible, non. » chuchotait Peridot à toute vitesse dans l'intimité de sa cabine, fouillant frénétiquement dans son sac tout en frappant machinalement les carreaux humides du bout de ses pieds nus.

La jeune fille n'était généralement pas une adepte des activités sportives. Elle était plutôt faite pour l'exploration du web et les travaux de laboratoire, même si elle détestait jeter de l'huile sur le feu des clichés sur les asiatiques. Elle s'essoufflait vite et courait peu, craignait les coups et évitait les balles, quoique cela ne soit pas bien difficile avec sa petite taille. Et en plus, elle devait porter des lunettes pour ne pas rentrer dans chaque mur à cause de sa myopie. Le problème, c'est que les lunettes ne sont pas compatibles avec toutes les disciplines sportives et que, bien sûr, il fallait que le professeur d'EPS leur fasse faire de la natation ce trimestre.

Peridot n'avait rien contre la natation – qui n'aimait pas patauger dans un liquide stagnant à peine tiède pendant deux heures et faire des allers-retours en se cognant contre ses camarades à chaque longueur tout en essayant de ne pas se noyer, je vous le demande ? Le seul souci, c'était qu'il lui fallait des lunettes de piscine adaptées à sa vue. Et que ces lunettes fraîchement ramenée de chez l'opticien n'étaient PAS dans son sac.

« Mais où sont-elles, je ne les ai quand même pas oubliées ! Je n'oublie PAS mes affaires, non monsieur ! » grondait-elle à voix basse en mordillant le bout de son doigt – elle faisait toujours cela lorsqu'elle n'avait pas de stylo sous la main.

« Eh, Peri, c'est toi ? » Peridot sursauta en entendant la voix enjouée d'Amethyst à l'extérieur de la cabine, au milieu des piaillements excités des autres filles de la classe qui se dirigeaient vers les bassins. « Tu t'es encore faite enfermée dans quelque chose ?

\- Non, non. » répondit machinalement la petite blonde avant de se frapper le front. Amethyst plaisantait, pourquoi avait-elle pensé une seconde que sa question était sérieuse ?

« T'es sûre que tout va bien ? » Voilà, elle avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, bien joué, Peridot l'intellote.

« Mais oui, mais oui, juste un souci de bonnet de bain, dépêche-toi d'y aller.

\- Comme tu veux. A tout de suite. » Peridot soupira. Et maintenant ? Elle pouvait bien essayer d'aller nager sans ses lunettes. Du moment qu'elle était dans l'eau, cela ne serait pas si important, elle se cognerait dans ses camarades de toute façon. Si elle pouvait arriver au bassin sans se ridiculiser, tout irait bien. Oui, autant se dire ça. En essayant de ne pas trembler, Peridot ôta ses verres de son nez et les rangea dans leur étui.

Tout était flou comme un film en mauvaise qualité, quelle horreur. Peridot dut se plier en deux pour voir les affaires qu'elle rangeait dans son sac. Elle en attrapa la sangle d'une main, sa serviette et ses chaussures de l'autre et poussa comme elle put la porte de sa cabine. Elle se fit immédiatement bousculer par trois filles aux visages pixélisés mais parvint par miracle à ne pas trébucher. Dieu merci, Amethyst devait déjà être au bassin, le pire était évité. Peridot n'aimait pas se ridiculiser, encore moins devant une personne qu'elle avait en si haute estime.

Elle avança en tâtonnant du pied jusqu'aux bancs où elle déposa son sac et ses chaussures. Sa serviette lui échappa. Elle grogna lorsqu'elle se cogna contre quelque chose – sûrement le porte-manteau – en essayant de la ramasser. Elle fouilla le sol en se baissant comme elle pouvait avant de se retrouver avec l'objet en fuite sous son nez. Elle devait être tombée sur le banc. Elle la prit, l'enroula et la glissa sous son bras. Bien, il ne restait plus qu'à marcher jusqu'au bassin.

Oh, misère.

Où était le bassin ?

Peridot mordit à nouveau le bout de son doigt. Les quelques filles à la traîne, comme elle, lui prêtaient aussi peu d'attention qu'à l'ordinaire, leur babillage incessant résonnait contre les carreaux glissants elle ne se ferait peut-être pas remarquée en cherchant. Elle pourrait demander son chemin, c'est sûr. Mais elle avait encore sa dignité, merci bien, elle n'avait pas envie que tout le monde sache qu'elle n'y voyait pas à deux pas.

Elle tendit le bras pour toucher du bout des doigts le mur lisse et un peu collant. Elle ne voyait rien bouger à sa gauche, et il y avait une sorte d'ouverture sombre à quelques pas. Bon, cela devait être la sortie des vestiaires, le bassin serait de l'autre côté. Sa serviette sous le bras, elle avança prudemment en évitant autant que faire se peut les chaussures et les sacs parsemant le sol comme un champ de mine. C'était une tâche difficile mine de rien, et elle arriva à son but essoufflée et stressée. Elle pria brièvement pour que la porte qu'elle venait de trouver ne soit pas celle d'un placard et tourna la poignée.

La bonne nouvelle, c'était que le sol était toujours carrelé, donc elle n'était pas accidentellement retournée dans l'entrée du bâtiment. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'était qu'il faisait beaucoup plus sombre et que cela ne l'aidait pas à y voir clair. Les douches, peut-être ? Cela signifiait qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. La pièce semblait déserte. Peridot tendit encore le bras et décida de suivre le mur jusqu'à la porte suivante.

Elle marchait avec précaution en suivant les sillons creusés par les carreaux, plutôt fière d'elle-même à dire vrai ! Sa main rencontra soudain un obstacle, une sorte de sphère métallique. Une poignée de porte ? Bon sang, elle n'y voyait rien ici.

Ah, non, ce n'était pas une poignée de porte. Peridot lâcha un cri strident qui ressemblait au feulement d'un chat et fit un bond en arrière lorsqu'elle se fit asperger par l'eau froide de la douche. Bizarrement, elle était beaucoup moins fière, d'un coup. Ugh, apparemment, le monde lui en voulait, ce jour-là. Elle enfuit son visage dans sa serviette et attendit que le bruit de l'eau qui coulait s'arrête.

Lorsque la voie fut libre, elle retrouva le mur à tâtons en essayant de ne pas glisser sur les carreaux mouillés. Elle fit cette fois très attention, avec une obsession rancunière, à ne PAS toucher aux boutons qui s'alignaient le long du mur. Et lorsqu'elle trouva enfin une poignée de porte – une vraie, cette fois – elle s'écarta prudemment, juste au cas où, avant de la tourner. Un rayon de lumière l'aveugla brièvement mais au bruit des discussions, elle pensa qu'il s'agissait bien de la piscine. En tout cas, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri la fasse sursauter et lâcher le panneau. « Non, Peri, stop !

\- Amethyst ? » Peridot fit volte-face. Bon, elle ne voyait pas son visage, mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur la propriétaire de cette immense chevelure mauve. La lutteuse ne se préoccupait visiblement pas des règles concernant le port d'un bonnet de bain à la piscine municipale, mais il semblait qu'elle l'avait au moins attachée en queue de cheval.

Elle s'approcha et Peridot put distinguer son visage un peu plus clairement tandis qu'elle sentait sa main sur son épaule. Elle semblait presque inquiète, mais en même temps son visage tout entier était tordu dans l'expression d'une personne qui essaie désespérément de réprimer son rire. « Ça, c'est la porte du vestiaire des garçons. Tu ne veux pas aller là-dedans, crois-moi. Viens.

\- Euh, merci ? » fit Peridot en se faisant entraîner à la suite de sa camarade sans trop savoir quoi penser. Elles traversèrent les douches pour déboucher sur un espace large et mieux éclairé où Peridot distingua aisément la piscine encore vide et les élèves de la classe qui faisaient du bruit sur les bancs. Amethyst guidait Peridot par les épaules et la fit s'asseoir juste avant que le professeur de commence à faire l'appel.

« Tu sais que tu as le droit de demander de l'aide parfois, pas vrai ? » pouffa Amethyst à voix basse.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » nia Peridot. « Je me débrouillais bien.

\- Mais oui, et tu n'as pas reçu de douche froide…

\- T-tu… » Peridot se sentit rougir de honte. « Tu me regardais ?

\- Je t'ai vu sortir de ta cabine et tu étais tellement marrante que je t'ai suivie. » confirma Amethyst avec un sourire qui en disait long sur la difficulté qu'elle avait eu à ne pas éclater de rire, si bien que Peridot choisit de ne pas insister. La petite blonde avait envie de se recroqueviller sur elle-même mais c'était sans compter sur Amethyst qui lui frotta le crâne par-dessus son bonnet de bain d'un air malicieux. « Mais t'as raison, tu te débrouillais pas si mal pour quelqu'un qui peut à peine voir ses pieds. Tu me feras essayer tes lunettes, un jour, pour voir ? »

Peridot préféra ne pas répondre.


End file.
